Instinct
by just a space duck
Summary: Mirai Trunks just can't stop looking at his mother. He changes the course of history and discovers a power that hadn't been seen in over 2000 years, leading him down a path of pleasure and depravity. M.Trunks/Harem
1. Chapter 1

"… so do you want to give it a little taste?"

Mirai snapped out of his daze, having zoned out during the middle part of the conversation, and tried to control the thoughts that popped out when he heard those words.

"What?" he asked, refocusing his eyes on hers. They were sitting in the living room couch, it was late at night and they were most likely the only two people awake at Capsule Corp.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and gave him a look, a look that for anyone else would be challenging and annoyed but for him was in a half joking manner "Mirai, did you space out on me?" Bulma shook her head in mock disgust "And I thought you were one of the good ones"

"Forgive me Bulma, I just got lost in my thoughts there for a second… what was it that you wanted me to taste?"

"It's this cheesecake I made, mom's been giving me cooking pointers and I think I'm getting better at it" she looked at Mirai hopefully, willing him to give her cooking a chance. This was no easy task; the last meal Bulma had made had given all of capsule Corp violent food poisoning.

Mirai sweated it out, he'd do anything for her but tasting her cooking was pushing it. She could see he was hesitating so she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, leaning in close for maximum effect. Of course, she couldn't know just how _much_ it actually affected Mirai.

Under her intense pleading look Mirai crumbled. Putting his hands up he acquiesced "ok ok, I'll give it a taste, but you have to be my doctor afterwards" he was only half joking.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him "I thought you saiyans were braver than that. Come on I'll give you a piece!" she stood up off the couch and grabbed his arm, dragging him along with her to the kitchen.

Mirai always hated these moments. When she touched him and especially when she grabbed him he had to exercise extreme care to suppress the impure thoughts that bubbled up. The fact that they spent so much time together now didn't help matters.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, when he and his mother had planned out his trip to the past they'd decided that he should stay in the past the full 3 years, it would help both him and the z-fighters be as prepared as they possibly could. Because he would be spending so much time with the z-fighters he'd decided not to tell Goku who his parents were, he'd reasoned that the risk of it being found out beforehand was too big.

It took very little time for that not to matter.

He'd been living in Capsule Corp for 5 months, and it was only a few weeks ago that he'd realized what he'd done. He'd been happy when Bulma broke it off with Yamcha soon after his arrival; it was a big step to her getting together with his father. The first time he'd seen his mother in this timeline he was hit by her incredible beauty. Even though he knew she was the same person as his mother her youthful looks and disposition (so different to his mother's weariness) took him off guard.

His father was another story. Almost from the moment of Mirai's arrival at Capsule Corp the saiyan prince had alternated between sneering at him with intense jealousy and trying to demean him as many times as he could. While Mirai tried very hard to not provoke and even connect with his father, it all came to a head very quickly. Only one month into his stay at capsule corp they got into a fight, a fight in which Mirai humiliated his father and caused the prince to leave the planet, vowing to become strong enough to defeat Mirai.

Mirai should have been tipped off that this was a pivotal change by the fact that Bulma hadn't been affected by Vegeta's departure. The blue haired heiress had been relieved the day the prince had left, she hadn't mentioned his name since.

Because Vegeta's departure meant she didn't have to spend so much time fixing the machines he broke, she started spending much more time with Trunks (or Mirai, as they knew him). She showed him around the city, dragged him along with her on her shopping trips and even took him to the beach once.

There was an age difference, Mirai was 17 and Bulma was 26, but she was so outgoing and he was so reserved that it was almost like their ages were the opposite.

Mirai thought nothing of their relationship at first, until his first ever meeting with Yamcha…

_Mirai had just arrived at Capsule Corp from his weekly training sessions with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo. He'd worked up quite a sweat after having an intense sparring match with Goku. The man was everything he'd heard about and more, Mirai was confident that with him the androids would stand no chance. _

_Mirai was heading towards his room for a shower. He was passing by the kitchen when he heard Bulma shouting._

"…_AND DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TO THIS HOUSE… I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" _

"_COME ON BULMA, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH…" Mirai recognized this voice as Yamcha's_

"_AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH I SHOULD HAVE DUMPED YOU A LONG TIME AGO… NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The finality in her voice was apparent. Mirai couldn't help but remember all the times his mother had yelled at him for getting into another confrontation with the androids, never had he heard the venom her voice had now._

_Yamcha came out into the hall where Mirai was, looking very angry. His eyes met Mirai and the teenager could see all the emotions flash through the bandits face at seeing Mirai: hate, jealousy, envy. For a split second it looked like Yamcha wanted to start something with the young demi-saiyan, but his mind caught up with him and he diverted his eyes downward, swiftly walking away in a boiling rage._

…

Mirai didn't fully grasp the meaning of Yamcha's look until a week ago. That was when it all clicked…

_Mirai was sitting in a beach chair in the backyard in a wife beater and boxers, staring out into West City. He often did this, just sit and stare at the city and marvel at just how different this bustling metropolis was from the hell he came from. _

_This was a very hot day, Mirai had arrived in the late spring and it was now the middle of summer, he was resting under the shade of a parasol and was enjoying the cool breeze that blew by._

_He heard footsteps coming from the house and turned his head to see Bunny. He'd never been able to meet his grandmother in his timeline, she'd died by the time he was two. The woman was a bit… out there, but her nice and happy demeanor made it very easy to warm up to her._

"_Hi there Mirai, it's really hot out here so I thought you could use a drink" she was carrying a tray with what looked like lemonade. Bunny almost perpetually carried some type of sweet or refreshment. Mirai being half saiyan never said no to a meal. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Briefs" he took the juice from the tray and drank, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was. _

_Bunny smiled at Mirai, widening her usually narrowed eyes to reveal big deep blue orbs. Mirai was slightly dazzled, having never seen her eyes. It added to her beauty, a woman who in her 40's still could turn heads._

"_Please Mirai, you've been living here for so long, call me Bunny" her eyes narrowed back and her smile widened. She turned and walked away as Mirai's eyes almost involuntarily went to her ample breasts, which bounced up and down slightly as she walked back into the house._

_Mirai shook his head, not knowing where those thoughts had come from, when something else took his mind off his grandmother._

_Bulma walked out into the yard in a swimsuit, a light pink two piece that left almost nothing to the imagination. The bottom hugged her tight lower half perfectly, showing off her perfect ass. The top was rather thin, presenting her succulent C cup breasts. As she walked ever so slowly over to Mirai, he couldn't help but stare in wonder at the perfection in front of him. His mind told him that this was his mother, but he just couldn't control the reaction she caused in him. _

_He tried to pass it off but Bulma could tell he was reacting with the way he was squirming slightly in his chair. _

"_I didn't know you were going to the beach" Mirai said. Maybe if they talked he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. _

"_I'm not" Bulma giggled. She pulled up a chair next to his but without a parasol. "I need a tan and the day is looking great for one" she stretched out onto the beach chair. Mirai couldn't look away as her breasts pressed onto the chair. His eyes traveled to her perfect bottom as Bulma wiggled it around to 'settle into the chair'._

_Bulma couldn't believe it, after months of trying to get Mirai to hit on her, it was refreshing to know that he was attracted to her. She'd almost been afraid that the perfectly chiseled teen was gay, but it was clear that he was just shy and inexperienced because of the world he came from._

_Mirai could feel the inevitable tent he'd been fighting form in his pants, making it very hard to hide his soon to be raging erection. Weighing his options, he decided that his only real option was to leave and take care of his 'problem'._

"_Oh ummm… I completely forgot, I uh… need to help Gohan with his homework" Mirai babbled this out and quickly stood and flew off, it would only be halfway to the Son household that he'd remember he was in his boxers._

_Bulma smiled, she was getting to him. _

…

Ever since that day Mirai had been waging an intense mental battle, not because he'd realized his mother had the hots for him, but because he was finding it increasingly hard to resist.

After all, this Bulma wasn't his mother, and from the way his presence changed things she would not be giving birth to him in this timeline.

Bulma let go of his arm as they entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. Mirai sat down at the dinner table to wait.

"Close your eyes" Bulma said looking at Mirai over her shoulders. "I want you to just focus on the taste"

Mirai shot her a questioning look that made Bulma harrumph. "Oh come on, its basic science. I need to eliminate visual stimulus so that your assessment of the taste is as accurate as possible" Bulma used her best professional tone, as if she was discussing the parameters of a serious experiment with one of her employees.

Mirai rolled his eyes "I see you're very serious about this whole cheesecake thing" having said that, he closed his eyes. He heard her shuffling around the fridge and opened his eyes a fraction. His eyes were immediately drawn to her ass, in tight shorts, wiggling around as she was bent over in front of the fridge. Mirai could feel his erection coming and he closed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that were plaguing it.

He heard the fridge door closing.

"Ok here it comes" he could feel Bulma approaching, not just from her footsteps but from the heat he felt emanating from her. An intoxicating smell that seemed tied to that heat made his previously controlled erection rage hard in his pants.

"Open your mouth" She was so close, merely inches away from him, and the tantalizing heat was drawing him like a moth to a flame, stopping all reasonable thought from forming in his brain.

Almost involuntarily he stood up from his chair. He was slightly taller than Bulma, and he could feel the heiresses breathing, which added to the heat, as they stood inches apart. Mirai slowly opened his mouth.

Bulma was entranced; the heat that she felt was more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced, horny didn't begin to cover it. Ever since Mirai had come from the future she'd masturbated thinking about encounters with the handsome teenager, but not even her imagination could have come up with the need that was bubbling within her.

She had a spoon with a small piece of cheesecake, and she ever so slowly directed it towards Mirai's mouth.

Mirai felt the spoon enter his mouth and he slowly closed it, tasting the small piece of cheesecake as if it was the most succulent meal he'd ever had. He languidly savored the dessert, its smooth cold texture contrasting perfectly with the heat that now surrounded him.

"Did you taste the special ingredient?" Bulma asked him quietly.

Mirai was so wrapped up in the moment that he had yet to open his eyes "Wha-" his words were muffled by a mouth covering his own.

It was like a geyser erupting after building up for hours. Mirai had long ago forgotten that in another timeline this woman had given birth to him. Acting purely on instinct, his sculpted hands grabbed her roughly against him, one groping her ass while the other was lost in her hair. Bulma's hands wrapped around his neck, he felt her tongue probing his lips and opened his mouth to allow her access.

Mirai had never even flirted with a girl before, but now his saiyan instincts were guiding him, his body worked as if it had a mind of its own, he was grinding his painful erection into Bulma's already musty honey pot, and the dry humping alone was sending shockwaves of pleasure through both of them.

Bulma was amazed at how assertive Mirai was; she'd thought she'd have to take the lead to get him to take it far. The amount of pleasure she was receiving from just this was more than she could ever imagine.

As she became more and more aroused Mirai became more and more primal, as the intoxicating smell of his prize was too much for him to ignore. In one motion he ripped open Bulma's shirt from the back, eliciting a gasp from her. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts bounced free as Mirai

"You know, you could have just asked me to take it off" she whispered into his ear huskily, too far gone to even attempt sarcasm.

Mirai mimicked her, but with a much more gruff voice "I _need_ you now" he nibbled on her earlobe, making Bulma's toes curl. His head dipped down to her now exposed breasts, and he hungrily took a nipple in his mouth while kneading the other breast.

Bulma moaned out and held Mirai's head onto her breast. She didn't think he'd be this talented…

Mirai turned them around and lifted her up onto the table, taking the opportunity to pull her shorts and panties down to her ankles. Bulma grabbed Mirai' shirt and started pulling it, the demi-saiyan lifted his hands up and helped her divest him of the article. They shared a steaming kiss and Mirai hugged her to him, reveling in the feeling of her hard nipples pressed against his naked chest.

Without breaking the kiss, Bulma's hands went to work on his pants, expertly taking off his belt and letting his loose fitting slacks drop to the floor. She buried her hand in his boxers and grasped his manhood. She gasped into Mirai's mouth as she felt just how big he was, not just in length but in thickness.

Wanting to return the favor, Mirai dipped two fingers into her cunt, swirling his fingers in her depths making the blue haired goddess moan out in ecstasy. Bulma ground her pussy into Mirai's fingers, trying to extract as much pleasure as she could. She returned to his ear, biting on his earlobe in a way that would be painful to a human but was extremely pleasurable for Mirai.

If the smell and heat had been intoxicating before, now it was almost blinding. Mirai was surprised that the entire house hadn't woken just from the stench of sex that they were producing. Knowing that he couldn't wait anymore for his prize, he grabbed onto Bulma's ass with both hands and lifted her off the table.

Bulma kicked her shorts off and wrapped her legs around Mirai's waist.

"Are you ready?" Mirai asked in a smoky voice. Bulma looked down and got her first clear look of his organ, the biggest she had ever seen in her life. She almost had orgasm thinking about having it inside of her, and she couldn't wait anymore.

"Please..." Mirai inched his dick ever so close to her pussy, keeping it only centimeters from touching her heat.

"Please what?"

Bulma looked into his eyes; she'd never thought that sweet quiet Mirai could be so dominating "Please fuck me Mirai!"

Mirai smirked before sheathing himself in her wet heat in one strong push. They both hissed in pleasure as he entered her, until half his length was inside of her vagina. Mirai couldn't believe the pleasure he was experiencing, and the thought that this was somehow his mother amplified it greatly.

Mirai grunted once and claimed Bulma's mouth; sharing a passionate kiss ass he began to fuck her in rhythm. One of his hands held her ass and helped it along in pushing back against him while the other kneaded one of her breasts.

Mirai broke off their kiss. Bulma's head drooped slightly in her daze and Mirai grabbed her chin to pull her face up. Bulma opened her eyes and looked into his, barely able to form coherent thought as the pleasure from their lovemaking was scrambling her brain. She took his thumb in her mouth, sucking on the digit between moans of pleasure.

Mirai gazed into her lust filled half-lidded eyes. The sense of possessiveness that was flowing through him was overpowering.

"You're mine… " Bulma could feel Mirai's eyes bore into her own, his gaze was so intense it was almost like it was boring into her soul. "From now on you're my property and no one else's" If Mirai was in his right mind he'd reprimand himself for saying something like that, but at this moment it was almost like he was completely different person.

Bulma couldn't help but moan out even louder as Mirai's pounding increased in tempo, his possessive words turning her on even more.

Mirai suddenly stopped and began walking, thinking about taking them over to the wall before reconsidering and turning around. Bulma was confused as to where he was going until she felt a cold surface against her back.

Mirai had her against the fridge, the cold surface creating a painfully pleasurable contrast against the heat they were producing. Without a word he resumed fucking her, starting at a medium pace before speeding up to a frantic pounding.

Bulma was seeing stars, losing almost all thought, the only thing she could do was clean up against the fridge while her nails were buried in Mirai's back. The demi-saiyan was playing with her breasts, sucking on her hardened nipples and peppering in a few bites witch made Bulma 's breath hitch.

They were both nearing their peaks, Bulma having already had multiple mini-orgasms. They were reaching a crescendo, moaning so loudly that Mirai began to think that someone must have heard them by now.

It was seconds from his release when he felt it, the need to bite her. He couldn't explain it or rationalize it, but he knew that it was necessary.

Bulma felt Trunks move from her breasts to her neck and then she felt a hard bite that broke skin. At that same moment her orgasm hit her and Trunks bottomed out, his full length sheathed inside of her as be shot out gallons of cum directly into her womb. The sensations were so overwhelming that her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a primal gurgle escaping her as she went through the most pleasurable experience in her 26 years of life.

For what felt like a minute she couldn't see or hear anything, and then the world came back. She felt exhausted and satisfied, she was sure that if he let go she wouldn't be able to walk right now.

Mirai was coming down from his orgasm as well, though his logical mind returned he found it very hard to feel any remorse from doing this. If anything he felt extremely giddy knowing that he had at least two more years of this to look forward to.

"Let's…go to my room" Bulma whispered hoarsely, her voice almost gone. Trunks smiled at her and pulled her away from the fridge, still holding her against his body and refusing to remove his penis from inside of her, he wanted to keep all of his cum from flowing out of her womb.

Being a saiyan, he still had more than enough energy to carry them to her room, making sure to pick up their clothes that were strewn out across the kitchen. He reached her door and opened it, carrying the sleepy Bulma to her bed were he laid them both down under the covers.

Bulma cuddled up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips and nuzzling her head against his neck.

"I think… I'll take you up on that offer" she said and then promptly fell asleep. Mirai knew she meant about being his property, and something swelled up in his heart at the thought of this beauty being his and only his.

He closed his eyes contentedly, not knowing that the next morning he'd learn just how true his declaration had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks stirred in bed, his mind in a haze. He let out a moan as he registered the intense pleasure coming from below. He lifted his head up to see a human shape under the sheets of what clearly wasn't his bed. He could clearly see a head bobbing up and down. Not that he needed to see it, the sensation of his first ever blowjob was almost overwhelming, Trunks grasped the bed sheets and threw them away, revealing the blue head of hair that was currently servicing his member.

That's when it all came back to Trunks, everything that had happened the night before. He tried to muster up some disgust at himself, but the only thing he wanted to do right now was grab her head. He did just that, grabbing onto Bulma and pushing her head down on his large rod, shoving it deep into her throat. Instead of protesting, Bulma tried to take even more of his meat, her nose getting smushed into his pelvis. Trunks held her head, feeling her hum around his cock and not attempting to pull back even as her air supply was almost lost. Finally he pulled her back, hearing a gasp from Bulma as she was finally allowed to breathe.

She took a second to catch her breath before returning to worship his cock, licking on the head like a lollipop while she jacked him off with her hand. Trunks' hands ran through her hair, pulling and tugging slightly when she did something to make him squirm. Bulma began bobbing her head again, speeding up the pace. Trunks threw his head back unable to hold it in anymore and shot ropes of cum into his mother's mouth. Bulma held in the first few loads, but it became too much after a while and she let the cum splash her in the face. It took half a dozen more loads before Trunks was finally finished, and by then she was wearing a mask of his cum on her face.

Bulma swallowed the sperm in her mouth, marveling at how good it tasted. She began using her finger to take the cum in her face and put it in her mouth, savoring every glob of white liquid.

Trunks laid back and watched this; getting turned on at the site of his mother eating his cum like it was a hazelnut spread. Deciding to get involved, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up so she was face to face with him. Bulma's big blue eyes gazed at his almost innocently, making her cum coated face look even sexier. Trunks held her face in his hand, not caring that he was touching his own juices, and kissed her. Bulma nuzzled into the kiss, rubbing their faces together and creating a mess of sperm. Trunks could taste himself in his mother's mouth, and he didn't know which part of that statement was the most deprived.

They continued to make out in the bed and Trunks' hands went dipped down to his mother's treasure, pushing two fingers into her depths, feeling her already wet pussy, Trunks' dick returned to full mast. He guided his rod into her opening with his hand. Bulma broke their kiss and raised her hips, allowing him to line his cock with her opening. She sank onto his meat and began to ride it expertly with her lower body. Trunks grabbed her head and brought it back down to continue making out, the now semi dried cum making it a sticky but pleasurable experience. Trunks allowed Bulma to do most of the work. She gyrated her hips sexily as her velvety vice massaged his cock.

It wasn't long before he felt her walls clamp down on him in orgasms, eliciting a moan from him as the pleasure was too much for his penis; he pumped her pussy full of cum, just as much as before.

They lay in Bulma's bed in silence for a few minutes, the heiress content to purr on top of him. Trunks looked down and saw her collarbone, where two puncture marks reminded him of the bite he had given her the previous night. His hands went to the mark, touching it as if to confirm that it was in fact real, it looked like the bite vampires made.

"I'm sorry about that" He told her, the first words either had said since the previous night.

Bulma smiled down at him, dismissing his concerns "Don't be sorry Trunks, it was the best thing that ever happened to me"

Trunks paled as he stared at his mother. She'd called him Trunks, how the hell had she found his name out? What else did she know…

"Trunks don't worry" she could tell from his expression what his concerns well "I know everything, and I'm not mad. To be honest it kinda turns me on even more"

"Wait, what do you mean everything?" Trunks gulped, he knew what she meant but he wanted to hear it out of her mouth.

Bulma gave him a knowing look "That I'm your mother in the future, Vegeta was supposed to be your father" she shuddered at this, as if the thought made her want to throw up "I know everything you went through, it's how the bond prepared me"

"Bond?!" Trunks was getting more and more confused every second.

Bulma put her fingers to his lips to calm him down "Why don't we get cleaned up… master, and then I'll explain everything" Bulma stood up off the bed, walking awkwardly to her bathroom door, Trunks sat on the bed in confusion for a second before she turned back.

"Aren't you coming?"

Trunks stood up and strolled behind her over to the bathroom. Whatever was happening, he was going to find out soon.

….

They were sitting on the balcony of Bulma's room, the bright summer sun shining down on them as they shared a drink. The view out into the city was breathtaking, but Trunks had only one thing in mind.

"Ok, so how exactly did you find everything out?" Trunks was feeling very relieved, now that he knew Bulma knew everything and she wasn't even bothered by it. He still didn't know the reason, but the fact that she was ok with it alleviated his biggest fear.

"Trunks, last night, just when we were about to cum, you marked me" Trunks looked over to the bite mark on her collarbone.

"Saiyans usually mark their mate, the woman they'll be with for the rest of their lives, once marked their spirits would be bonded together forever" Trunks' eyes widened as he stared at Bulma, looking at her in a new light. He hadn't meant to do it, but he would have to live with the consequences. Of course he didn't mind having his mother to himself for the rest of their lives, a growing feeling inside of him cherished the thought that no other male would be able to touch her. But he hadn't even gotten the chance to date and now he had a mate for life, it was a bit striking, but overall he felt that it was worth it.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask how exactly she knew all this, when Bulma interrupted.

"But that's not exactly what happened…" Trunks closed his mouth, now more confused than before, willing Bulma to get on with it.

"Trunks, you know that your father is the prince of all saiyans, right?" He nodded, how couldn't he know, for the brief time they knew each other it was the only thing the prince kept shouting at him.

"You come from a royal line, each of your ancestors was the most powerful saiyan of his time" Trunks sat there perplexed at how Bulma knew all this

"But there was one in particular who had something…extra, something that allowed him to become the first true king of the saiyans" Bulma paused, adding gravity to what she was going to say "you see Trunks, saiyans usually bond with one mate for life, the bond makes it so they aren't attracted to anyone other than their mate" Trunks nodded along, realizing that there was more to saiyans than what he already knew.

"One of your ancestors, your great-great-great-great-grandfather, was different. He had a powerful sexual aura, an aura that not only made him irresistible to females, but allowed him to bond with multiple females. He formed a harem of the most powerful and beautiful female saiyans of his time. It was how he was able to consolidate his power and influence into becoming the first ever king of the saiyans"

Trunks considered the implications, and he couldn't help but get an erection at the thought of what he could do with this power. Bulma, sensing his arousal before it could even show, dipped her hands down to his boxers and began jerking him softly.

"I think you can figure out the rest Trunks, that power lay dormant in your bloodline until it was revived in you"

"How exactly do you know all this?" Trunks asked between groans, Bulmas hands on his cock sped up slightly.

"The bond, it provides me with all I need to know to serve you.. I'm going to be the alpha of your harem, so I need to keep all your affairs organized…" Bulma's voice was cut off by Trunks hand around her throat. She choked out spittle and tried to pull Trunks' hand off her for a second before instinct told her to leave her hands by her sides.

Trunks was shocked only for a second by his unexpected and sudden reaction, before he realized why he'd done it and what needed to be done. Gazing at Bulma, as shaken as she was, he could see there was no fear in her eyes, only realization and admittance of guilt. It was a weird dynamic, but Trunks knew he had to follow through with it for this to work.

"I think you need to remember what your role is in all of this woman" Trunks noted the use of his father's favorite word for his mother "you're not going to demand or determine anything until you get permission from me, understood?" Bulma nodded as best as she could. Trunks loosened his grip on her neck and Bulma sagged down into her seat, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry master, I overstepped my boundaries" She started fully crying now, and Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to cry into his chest. He let her bawl for a while he let what had happened sink in, he didn't know where he'd drawn all of that, but he didn't like it. It was completely alien to his personality. He could accept the responsibilities of having such power, but he wasn't going to let it change the person he was, he wasn't going to bend to the whims of some saiyan instinct, he would make it bend to him.

Trunks lifted Bulma's chin up, kissing the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that" he shushed her whimper of protest "I know that it's part of my instincts or whatever, but it's not who I am. As great as this power is, if I let it transform me into something I'm not it would be doing more bad than good"

Trunks put his face to hers "It would be useless to have you as a submissive sex toy. You're a brilliant woman mom, and you have a forceful personality, I don't. I have no problem with you being the way you are" Trunks smiled "And besides, there's no one else I'd rather have as my alpha than my own very sexy mother"

Bulma smiled back at Trunks. Even though she would have accepted him punishing her for speaking with too much authority, she agreed that this way would be much better. He was after all half human, adding a human element to his saiyan instincts would bring out the best in both and create something better.

Bulma felt something twitch in her hand and she looked own, she'd almost forgotten that she had her sons meat in her hands. Giving him a cheeky smile, she dipped her head down and swallowed his cock whole, bobbing up and down as Trunks arched his head back and looked out into the horizon.

While his mother's talented tongue worked wonders on his dick, Trunks thought about what all this would mean. He doubted he could keep it secret from everyone for long, but he decided that it was best to keep it for as long as he could and deal with the consequences when they came along. He didn't think Goku or Picollo would even care, and everyone else's reaction didn't matter.

He put his thoughts on to who he could add to his harem, nobody really came to mind. He'd have plenty of time for that anyways; he could enjoy just his mothers company for the next two years until the androids arrived. Once they were taken care of deal with everything else.

He let out a low moan as Bulma licked around a particularly sensitive part of his penis. Trunks decided he wanted to speed this up so he unceremoniously pushed his mothers head deep onto his cock. Bulma didn't even choke, she simply allowed him to bury all of his staff down her throat, humming as hard as she could to give him as much pleasure as possible. Trunks began throat fucking her, roughly pulling her head back and forth on his cock, Bulma was slobbering all over his penis, only able to slightly lick the underside every time it was rammed down her throat. Trunks finally reached his climax coming and shoved his cock as deeply as he could before releasing his seed straight into her stomach.

Trunks kept Bulmas head at the base of his cock as ropes of cum continued to climb down her esophagus. Bulma breathed through her nose, getting strong wiffs of her sons scent each and every time.

Finally Trunks pulled her head back. Bulma gasped and took deep breaths, happy to have been sexually dominated so well.

…..

Trunks was walking aimlessly through the corridors of Capsule Corp. His mother was working on something or the other in the labs. Currently he was thinking about the next member of his harem. He was sure that attaining her would be easy, over the past few days he'd seen the signs that she was attracted to him, and with his newfound abilities he could control his pheromone output to turn her into a bitch in heat.

The only problem was dealing with his grandfather. He had nothing against the man, and his incredible mind would be incredibly useful against the androids, but he also didn't want to have to 'hide' his claiming of his grandmother.

Trunks' mind, lost in thought, was brought back down to earth when he bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Mirai! I'm just so clumsy sometimes" Bunny had lightly placed her palms on Trunks' chest. The demi-saiyan couldn't help but glance down at his grandmothers massive breasts, barely kept in check by her tube top.

"It's ok Mrs. Briefs, it was my fault, I didn't see where I was walking"

"Oh please Mirai call me Bunny, Mrs. Briefs makes me feel old" Bunny put her hands to her face as if feeling for wrinkles. Trunks decided that now was as good a time as any to take action. He grabbed her hands in his, sending a shock through his grandmother's body, and held them close to him.

"Believe me Bunny" Trunks leaned closer to her. The older woman opened her eyes wide, not believing that what she'd always fantasized about was actually happening. "You have nothing to feel insecure about, you look better than any of the young interns that run around here" Trunks brought his fingers to softly caress her face. At first Bunny didn't know how to react, but the heat of the moment caused her to give in and nuzzle her face into his hand.

Trunks smiled and encircled her waist with his other hand, bringing their bodies together. Bunny gasped, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Trunks put his lips to hers. At first the older woman didn't react, but in moments she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. Trunks smiled into the kiss, he hadn't even used any of his allure, it was clear this was something she'd been wanting for a long time. He prodded her lips with his tongue and she allowed him entrance.

Trunks tightened his hold on her, molding their bodies together as close as possible. One of his hands snuck under her tube top, groping and teasing her ample breasts and eliciting a small moan from his grandmother.

Bunny broke off the kiss, gasping slightly. Trunks brought his other hand up to play with her breasts, rolling his grandmother's hardening nipples between his fingers and kneading her magnificent mounds with his hands.

"M-M-Mirai…someone might see us" Bunny was trembling at his ministrations; it was almost like she hadn't been touched in years.

Trunks smirked at her and promptly picked her up bridal style, not wasting any time before dashing away at speeds that his grandmother couldn't even perceive.

Bunny felt herself being swept away, and before she could even process it they had stopped inside Mirai's room.

Trunks threw her onto the bed and began removing his clothing. His pants and boxers dropped to his ankles as he pulled his shirt up over his head. Bunny was kneeling on the bed, she could only stare with marvel at his perfect body, her eyes drawn to his half hard penis. She'd never seen anything like it, all the decades of pent up sexual need were bubbling up to the surface.

"Please, I need it!" Bunny pulled her tube top down to hang around her purple shorts, unleashing her massive tits to Trunks' delight. She pushed her tits together and beckoned Trunks to her. Trunks was slightly surprised at her overt enthusiasm but he readily complied and stepped forward to the edge of the bed. It was clear from her pose what Bunny wanted him to do.

"Lie down on your back" Bunny complied and lay back on the bed, her feet facing Trunks. Trunks took the opportunity to pull her pants and tube top completely off, throwing them haphazardly behind him. Trunks licked his lips, his grandmother's body looked like that of a teenager, he considered the possibility that she'd wished for eternal youth with the dragon balls.

He climbed onto the bed and moved up her body. With her abdomen between his knees, his hard cock was aching to be trapped between her luscious valleys. Bunny grabbed his dick and began stroking eagerly, almost trying to pull his dick towards her breasts. Trunks pulled her hand off his cock and pushed it in between her breasts, throwing his head back slightly as he pushed deep into her cleavage.

Bunny grabbed a pillow from behind her and folded it, propping up her head. When the tip of Mirai's cock came into view she didn't hesitate in taking it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it like it was an ice cream cone.

Trunks threw his head back at his grandmother's ministrations, his hands going to roughly paw at her breasts. He began pumping between her cleavage, letting off small gasps when Bunny tried to take as much of his meat into her mouth as she could before he retreated.

Trunks' pumping became more manic, until finally he gritted his teeth and blew out his release. Powerful spurts of cum shot out of his cock with such momentum that some of them would have hit the bed if it wasn't for Bunny's big hair catching it all; the rest splashed all over her face.

Trunks gave a few more pumps before he stopped, pulling half hard cock from between her breasts to observe his work.

"Ohhh Mirai, I need you to make me feel like a woman again" Bunny mewled out, running her palms through her face and letting his cum coat her skin. "Please make me yours!"

Trunks was repositioning him, lining his hips up with hers and positioning himself at her entrance. He decided to have a little fun before he fully claimed her. "Please Bunny, call me Trunks"

"Your name is Trunks?" Bunny looked at him with the curiosity of a 5 year old "So Mirai Is your last name?"

"Actually my last name is Briefs"

He could see the wheels turning in his grandmother's head. She was an airhead but even she could figure it out. Bunny's eyes focused on his hair and her mouth opened wide in shock.

"But…that means" Bunny's heart was beating fast; she didn't want to believe that she'd just done so immoral.

"Yes grandma, that's what it means" And without any warning Trunks plunged himself into her depths.

"NOooouuughhh" Bunny tried her hardest to yell out in protest, but the intense pleasure that hit her body turned it into a moan. "honeyyyyy we can't do thisss… its wrooooong" her body betrayed her words, her legs wrapped around his waist as Trunks pumped into her pussy at a quickening pace.

Trunks leaned down until he was face to face with his grandmother. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she was fighting a losing battle with her eager body. It had been so many years since she'd had sex that the extreme pleasure was overwhelming her.

"Just give in grandma" Trunks whispered, running his hands through her curly hair. A strained moan was the only response he received"I love you" Trunks groaned out, making his grandmother gasp.

"D-do you mean it?" she eeped out, Trunks' powerful strokes extracting all the pleasure out of her body. Trunks smirked; it seemed that was all he needed to hook her. "Of course grandma, I'm proving it to you right now" he emphasized his point with a deep thrust, the tip of his cock touching his grandmother's womb. Bunny forcefully grabbed him by the neck and shoved their faces together, sharing a sloppy kiss that made Trunks' penis twitch inside of her.

With one final thrust, Trunks felt his grandmother's walls gripping him like an iron vice, he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and couldn't hold it in anymore, emptying his seed deep inside of her.

He shot spurt after spurt of hot cum into her womb, half a dozen large globs of sperm overloading her vagina and leaking out of their joined bodies. Trunks had never come this much, and he was so entranced in it that he almost forgot the most important part. Bunny's eyes were still rolled back in intense orgasm when Trunks leaned down to her collarbone and sank his teeth into it, eliciting a shriek of pleasure mixed with pain that he swore would be heard in the entire building.

It took a minute for both of them to calm down, Bunny panting and shuddering as she felt the bite mark in her collarbone and tried to keep a hold of her twitching body as she came down from orgasm.

Bunny looked up at him with glazed eyes and opened her mouth as if to say something, only for her eyes to droop down as she fell into a deep slumber.

Trunks watched her sleep for a few minutes, listening to her low snoring and taking time to really appreciate her body. His grandmother really did have an incredible body, and if he was honest she might be better built than his mother, and that was simply ridiculous for a woman in her fifties. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought she'd used the dragon balls, or maybe some of his grandfather's technology.

Trunks rolled off his bed. Seeing the mess of juices on it he went to the wall and pressed a button on the wall panel that called in a cleaning robot. A small cabinet opened and the robot popped out, going to work on cleaning the bed immediately, working around Bunny without waking her up.

Trunks took a quick shower and changed before leaving the room, knowing that Bunny wouldn't wake up until morning, He'd go and tell Bulma the good news.

…

Bunny woke up with a groan. She felt sore and battered and sticky all over, but more satisfied that she'd ever felt in her life. She could feel a few new things buzzing in her head, an overwhelming sense of loyalty and dedication to her master, knowledge that hadn't been there before about saiyans and bonds…

"Aghhh!" She gasped suddenly as she felt a tongue exploring her folds. Her hands immediately went to grip the head of smooth hair that was eating her out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she realized who it was.

_*Bulma* _she screamed out in her mind as her daughter buried her face deeper into Bunny's snatch. Bunny's nipples hardened painfully as she realized that she was not only her grandson's loyal sex slave, but her daughter was actually her alpha and had a modicum of control over her.

The nastyness of that incestuous thought was enough for Bunny to squirt her juices all over her daughters face. Bunny looked down and witnessed her own daughter lap up her juices hungrily while continuing to ravish the pussy that gave birth to her.

She heard a door open and looked up to see Trunks coming out of the bathroom, toweling his face off and completely nude. He smirked down at the scene in front of him, his flaccid penis already becoming hard at the sight. "I see the two of you are awake"

"Yes master!" Both Bunny and Bulma spoke immediately, Bulma's response muffled by her mother's pussy. "Good" Trunks responded, dropping his towel as he walked up to them. He gripped his cock with his right hand and began rubbing it along Bulma's wet lips, eliciting moans from his mother that resonated through Bunny's pussy, causing the grandmother to mewl out a strained gasp of pleasure.

Trunks plunged into his mother's hole, roughly gripping her ass cheeks as he began building a slow pounding rhythm. He threw his head back at the feeling of his mother's tight hot pussy. Thinking about all the nasty things he could do to this duo heightened the sensation, and to think they were only the start.

Bunny's moans and yelps filled the room as Bulma's ministrations became more savage. Trunks pounded into her harder driving her face deeper into her mother's cunt. The sensation of being fucked doggystyle made Bulma's technique more errating, her tongue swiping clumsily at her mother's folds while she scraped and sometimes bit with her teeth.

"YES! Keep going!"Bunny's grip on Bulma's head strengthened and she wrapped her legs around her daughter's head to almost painful measures. Trunks began pounding her pussy more harshly, leaning forward and stretching his hands and slipping his finger into Bunny's asshole.

"AGGHHH!" Bunny screamed out in pure ecstasy as she had a massive orgasm, enough to squirt juices all over her daughter's face. Bulma was next, as Trunks' pounding was too much for her to take and her orgasm hit her with so much strength that she saw stars.

Trunks grunted as he released inside Bulma, coating her insides with powerful bursts of cum. He'd be scared of getting them pregnant with all the sex they were having, but thankfully his new abilities allowed him to shoot blanks whenever he wanted.

Bulma collapsed into a heap on top of her mother. "Ohhh honey" Bunny groaned, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Trunks stared at this scene for a few seconds before returning to the bathroom to clean off his dick.

It was going to be a great three years


	3. Chapter 3

**Danish78: thanks for the review. yeah, I even thought of posting this on a separate account as its so different from my other stories and has some questionable content. Not to bring your hopes up (seeing as always I get great story ideas that I end up half-writing before abandoning) but I'm working on a fic right now that has the elements you crave. **

**Thanks to everyone else for reviewing, wether you did or didn't like it.**

_2 years later…_

"Are you sure this is it?" Trunks asked his mother, who looked at him with the most contemptuous look she could muster. "No Trunks, I'm not. I'm sure this giant metal door carved inside a mountain is just here for some other reason"

Trunks stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "So you're saying we should leave?" Bulma hit him on the arm and Trunks laughed as Bulma kept hitting him. "I'm sorry; I just get bored laying here for hours"

"Believe me honey, you're not the only one, but he's an android now, he could be in there for weeks without ever going out"

Trunks sighed "I guess you're right, I just want to get this over with" he ran a hand through his hair "You know, your mother was right after all, we should have brought some lunches" They both chuckled at this "knowing her she'll probably have a big dinner ready for us when we get back" Bulma responded.

"Oh we're definitely going to have a lot of fun when we get back" Trunks gave his mother's ass a quick squeeze. Even though the three of them had had a voracious sexual relationship these last two years, Trunks' appetite never lessened. It helped that after today he'd have a new plaything.

With their bond, Trunks was able to understand Bulma's mind and thought processes better than anyone, and it didn't take long for him to realize that it would be stupid to not utilize her genius in dealing with the androids. They'd been working on this for two years; it took them a few months to find out about Doctor Gero and his secret lair, the rest of the time they'd been devising a plan, with Bulma creating a few helpful devices.

One such device was beeping right that instant, a modified scouter that could read android ki. They had used it to track the Doctor's movements these past few months. He'd been inside his laboratory for hours. It was still seven months until the fated arrival of the androids, and Gero was still putting the finishing touches on android 19.

"He's coming out" Bulma said abruptly, reading the scouters rising readings that meant Gero was getting closer. They were two miles away from the entrance of Gero's lair to avoid detection, Studying the Doctor's patterns let Trunks know exactly where to go to intercept him.

"I'll meet you up at the entrance. Try to have it open before I'm done with him will you" Bulma raised her eyebrows at this "believe me mister saiyan man, I'll be inside setting everything up before you even reach him" Trunks snorted at this "I doubt it" and he flew off towards the android. Bulma picked up her equipment and climbed into her jet-copter.

Trunks turned super saiyan and blasted off at top speed, by the time Gero sensed his power level it would already be too late.

He could see him in between some mountains when the Doctor turned around, having detected Trunks. The androids eyes only had a second to widen before Trunks rammed into him and delivered a devastating punch to his jaw, sending the android crashing through half a dozen mountains before ending up embedded into the ground.

"W-w-what i-is…" The doctor's words were stopped when a hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him up out of the ground. Gero coughed up blood as Trunks lifted him to eye level.

"How…?" He managed to choke out as he wrapped his hands around Trunks' arms trying to release the demi-saiyan's powerful grip on him.

"You know doctor, for such a smart man you should have realized that those ki absorption circuits were the first thing you needed to install on yourself" Trunks tightened his hold on Gero's neck and he heard the creaking and breaking of circuitry as he came dangerously close to crushing his neck. "I'd like to keep talking, but I'm in a hurry" Trunks gave the android a powerful headbutt that shattered the glass dome that protected his head

"AGGHHHHHH!" Gero yelled out in pain, Trunks cocked his arm back and put all his power into his fist. He punched through Gero's skull, pulverizing most of his head in the process.

Trunks let the doctor's dead body hit the ground before destroying it with a ki blast just to be sure. He stood over the ashes for a second, realizing how momentous this truly was. He let himself breathe it in for a few seconds before turning and flying off in the direction of the now deceased doctor's lab.

"Hah, I guess you shouldn't doubt my ingenuity _honey_" Bulma used the term knowing it both annoyed and turned him on. She was kneeling inside the lab, setting up a device she'd been developing for the better part of a year. "I'd tell you not to let it go to your head but it's too late for that" Trunks retorted, heading towards the back edge of the lab.

The lab was simple, with a huge master computer to the side and three stasis capsules up against the wall. The rest was bare except for a few shelves where the doctor held his tools. On the far back corner, lying on an operating table, was android 19. The fat, pale clown was turned off, wires sticking out of his arms. It was clear the Dr. had been tweaking with him.

Trunks spared him only one glance before sending a ki blast his way, disintegrating the defenseless android in moments. Trunks turned to Bulma, who was still setting up her device.

"I'll be a few minutes still baby; this takes some setup to make sure nothing goes wrong" Trunks stepped up to where she was kneeling in front of the capsules. He peered inside the first one, seeing a face he didn't recognize. This was android 16, who for some reason never appeared in his timeline. He looked dangerous enough, and Trunks was going to make sure he never got the chance to do any damage.

He moved on to the next one and came face to face with Android 17, and he felt a wave of rage wash over him as he saw the raven haired android's sleeping face. It took all the restraint he had not to ruin everything and attack the android that instant.

He moved to the final capsule, and here he felt the strongest emotion. It had been years since he'd seen her in person, even though she haunted his nightmares. He'd forgotten just how beautiful she was. Seeing her again, all the feelings of hatred bubbled up to the ceiling, and he couldn't wait to exact his revenge, for everything she'd done, for Gohan.

"I see why you wanted to keep her master" Bulma interrupted his thoughts, looking down at 18's capsule beside him. Trunks shook his head clear and backed off the capsule. "Remember, only drain the other two, I want her to be exactly as I remember"

"Don't worry honey, I'll take care of it" Trunks nodded and headed back to the back of the room. They knew that Gero had a secret basement in this place. He knocked around the walls, listening for hollowness. This proved fruitless, so he started tapping the floor, feeling for anything that would give it away. He finally found a spot that sounded slightly different from the rest of the floor and he drove his foot down on it, revealing a hatch.

"I'll be right back" he called over to Bulma before dropping down the hatch.

Meanwhile Bulma was finishing up her setup. After all the spying they'd done on Gero, Bulma's brilliant mind had devised a way of draining the androids of their powers as long as they were in their stasis capsules. Of course, she'd need a receptacle to dump the power in, and her son's powerful saiyan body was the perfect choice. She was ready; all she needed was for Trunks to return.

She decided to take another peek at her future slave. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful blonde could be a cruel monster. Bulma was looking forward to the abuse that her son would hand over to the android but she wouldn't feel completely safe until Trunks had her fully under his will.

The foundation of the building shook as a blast was heard underneath. A few seconds later Trunks floated up from the basement.

"What was down there?" Bulma asked. Trunks shrugged "Some sort of experiment in a tank, I think it was still in the early stages"

"We're ready here Trunks" Bulma held up a pair of bracelets which had cables running down towards a square box that itself was hooked up to 16 and 17's capsules.

"Let's get this over with; I'm ready for the real fun" Trunks slipped the bracelets around his wrists, giving his lover the thumbs up to begin the process. Bulma paused for a second, hoping that everything went according to plan, before flipping the switch on her device.

Trunks felt it gradually for a few seconds, the flow of power into him was happening slowly but surely. He didn't feel sick, as he thought he would from receiving power from the androids, he just felt himself growing stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, what was a small drip became a burst, and Trunks felt himself being pumped full of more power than his body could ever hope to contain. He tried to hold it back, but soon he couldn't hold on and he threw his head back in a powerful scream as he felt the power flow through him.

"M-m-mother… GET OUT OF HERE!" Trunks managed to yell out. Bulma wanted to stop the transfer, to stop what was happening to her son and master, but she doubted she'd be able to touch either him or the machine. After a moment's hesitation she heeded his words and ran from the lab, getting on her jet-copter and heading for their observation spot.

With his mother away, Trunks allowed himself to be consumed by the power, the power of two killer androids flowing through a super-saiyan. Trunks felt another thing, his _other_ powers, the ones that had changed his life so much, were also reacting with the influx of ki. The mix of endless android energy with a super saiyan and the ancient sexual powers of his ancestor was a violent mix. It wasn't long before Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bulma had just reached the mountain top when an explosion made the ground under her tremble. She turned around to watch the massive outward expulsion of light and rock as the mountain that had been Dr. Gero's lab was completely decimated. If she hadn't seen her friends survive much worse, she would have feared for her lover's life.

Bulma was blown back a few meters from the shockwave. She fell on her back and had to cover her face from the debris and smoke.

It was a few seconds before everything quieted down and Bulma uncovered her face. Where a mountain once stood there was now a deep crater, bare of anything but dirt.

Bulma went to stand up when she was startled by someone suddenly appearing in front of her, causing her to fall back down. She looked up to see her son, still a super saiyan but looking…different. His hair was somehow spikier than before, his muscles even more defined and toned. She could see lightning bolts traveling up and down his body.

She stood up and tentatively put a hand on her son's shoulder. Trunks twitched, and for a moment Bulma felt fear, but the moment passed and Trunks calmed down, dropping out of his transformation. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Are you ok honey?" she ran her hands through his smooth lavender hair. Trunks buried his face into her collar and nodded.

"What happened?" she looked into his eyes, looking for anything else different about him. "Nothing" Trunks smirked, realizing for the first time just how well it had gone. "It was just a little… explosive, but the power drain worked even better than we thought"

Bulma jumped when she felt something furry rub her leg. She leaped into Trunks' arms and looked behind her for a critter. There was nothing there, and she was wracking her brain for what exactly it could have been when the same furred _thing_ suddenly dipped inside her pants and slipping down her ass crack.

"TRUNKS! Something's molesting me!" Bulma took her hand down her pants and gripped whatever it was, only to feel that it was much longer than she thought.

"Ohh that feels incredible mother" Trunks told her, caressing her face as Bulma's mind filled with confusion. She took a good look downward and what she saw shocked her; a tail, one end down her pants and the other connected to Trunks. The only difference between this tail and the ones other saiyans had was its color, a bright burgundy red.

Bulma turned her head to look at Trunks, who offered her a cheeky smirk as his tail began moving inside her pants, slipping inside her panties and rubbing against her pussy lips. "ohhhhhh…" Bulma moaned as Trunks' furry tail made her wet. Her knees became weak as she thought of all the possibilities his tail offered.

Trunks removed his tail from her pussy, lifting the tip up in front of Bulma's face. She could see that it was covered in her juices, and Bulma didn't hesitate to give it a lick, tasting her juices on her son's tail.

"This is going to be fun" she said, rubbing his tail into her face. Trunks smiled before pulling it back "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit" Bulma looked crestfallen "I'm about to take 18, and it's not going to be safe for anyone to be near here" Bulma nodded in understanding and backed away from him. "Well, when you tame her I want to be the first to use her" she said with a glint in her eye.

Trunks chuckled "of course, the first thing she'll do when I take her home is service you" Trunks gave his mother a peck on the lips. She gave him a final smile before heading off to her jet-copter. Trunks watched her climb in and head off into the direction of Capsule Corp., waiting a few minutes before turning his attention back to the crater.

Trunks flew over slowly, anticipating the moment he'd been coveting for years. He touched down on the crater site. The three capsules sat, intact from the explosion. Trunks wasted no time in destroying the capsule that held 16, hitting it with a powerful ki blast. He took a deep breath before turning super saiyan, powering up enough to be more than a match for the androids. He still didn't have full control of his new transformation.

He walked over to 18's capsule and pressed the button to open it. A soft whooshing sound was heard as the capsule opened and a clear mist spread through the air. It was a few seconds before Android 18 rose out of the capsule, sitting up before slowly exiting as if she was getting out of bed. 18 cracked her neck, paying no attention to Trunks while she began stretching her whole body.

Trunks was just content to watch her stretch. He was willing to play her game for a while, just to make her eventual humiliation even more satisfying.

Once she finished stretching 18 took a look around her, not showing surprise at the huge crater around her. Finally, she shot Trunks a withering look "Let me guess, you were the one who did this?"

Trunks nodded "I discovered that evil scientist had you prisoner, so I came to save you" he tried his best to come off as naive as possible.

18 held in a scoff. _This idiot thinks I'll give him a reward. I'll love the look on his face when he realizes what he's done. _18 turned her eyes to the other capsule, confirming that it was in fact her brother. She walked over to it and pushed the button allowing it to open. The stasis gas cleared and 17 opened his eyes, giving 18 a questioning look. 18 smiled, and their silent conversation was enough to give 17 a sinister grin of his own.

17 stood up and jumped out of his capsule. He felt weird, but he put that on being decommissioned for over a year. He glanced at Trunks with amusement. "_You _killed Gero?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Now now 17, you can tell by the ridiculous hair that he's a saiyan" 18 crossed her arms, looking Trunks up and down. If he was able to kill Gero he must have been strong, but not strong enough.

"H-h-how did you know?" Trunks stuttered out, waiting for 17's alpha male personality to take the bait.

17 approached Trunks calmly with his hands in his pockets. He still didn't feel like himself, but he was confident it was just a minor programming problem. The bastard was probably running some experiment on him and hadn't been able to finish before this idiot killed him. This irritated 17, this fool had not only stolen the pleasure of killing Gero but he'd left him with some sort of bug. He'd been considering letting him live, but now he was annoyed enough to torture him slowly and painfully.

"We have good heads on our shoulders" 17 put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and burst into a deep laugh

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked. 18 was rolling her eyes, waiting for 17 to get this over with so she could get some new clothes. "It's an inside Joke" 17 quipped before chopping at Trunks' neck with all his strength, expecting the saiyan's head to be sliced clean off.

"Aghh" 17 recoiled from Trunks as he nursed his hand. Trunks' neck had felt like steel. 17 stared at Trunks in shock, not understanding how this could be. Trunks' face twisted into an almost feral grin, years of pent up hate bubbling up to the surface.

"I wish there was a way to make you suffer longer, but this'll have to do" Trunks punched 17 straight in the face. 18's eyes widened as her brother's head was replaced by a bloody fist. Trunks punched with such strength that there was nothing but pieces of 17's head left over.

18 could only stare in shock as the corpse of her brother fell to the floor, bits and pieces of him dripping from her face "You…You…" 18 shook in rage as she glared at the saiyan, her teeth gritting.

In an instant 18 blasted off, her fist connecting with Trunks' jaw with such force that the rock under his feet shattered and splintered, planting Trunks deeper into the crater.

18 stayed with her fist embedded on Trunks' cheek for a moment that felt like an eternity. Trunks turned his head slightly, a smug look present in his eyes. 18 glowered and began throwing rapid fire punches and kicks, attacking Trunks with all she had.

After a while, she realized it wasn't doing anything to him. Her mind simply couldn't cope with the fact that she, the most powerful of Doctor Gero's creations, wasn't causing any damage to this low life. She knew her attacks where fruitless but she kept going, because the only other option was to self destruct, and that was no option at all.

Trunks seemed content to let her take out her frustrations on him, letting her assault him with all she had. He allowed this to continue for some time until 18 tried to kick him in the balls. Trunks swiftly grabbed her leg and flipped her upside down. 18 tried to surprise him with a ki blast but Trunks delivered a powerful punch to the gut that made her double over in pain.

"I hope you got that out of your system" Trunks said. 18 had a wild eyed look in her face, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Trunks let go of her feet and let her fall on her head.

18 stood up as fast as she could. She glared at Trunks with all the hatred she could muster, but before she could open her mouth for an insult a brown blur swiped across her face and slapped her with enough force to give her whiplash.

Trunks smirked as he saw 18 bleeding from her mouth after being struck by his tail. The android looked at him with tears in her eyes, he almost laughed at how easily the bitch could be broken down. He could tell from her eyes this 18 wasn't as cold blooded as the one from his timeline. A shame in the short run, but it'd mean he wouldn't have to kill her in the long run.

"K-kill me quickly" 18 dropped her head and waited for the saiyan to attack her. Trunks stared at her bemusedly, not moving a muscle. 18 growled in anger after nothing happened to her "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU DIRTY MONKEY? KILL ME ALREADY!"

Trunks chuckled "For such a sophisticated piece of machinery you're terrible at analyzing situations" Trunks waved his hand slightly and 18's top and jacket were torn apart and blasted away from her body. "Wha-" 18's arms went up to cover her exposed chest, but Trunks fazed in front of her and held her arms out in front of her.

18 struggled to loosen his grip, and Trunks observed as it caused her boobs to jiggle. "You're not raping me you bastard!" Trunks pulled her against his body, staring into her eyes before covering her mouth with his. 18's attempts to break it off were unsuccessful, and when Trunks found an opening he shoved his tongue in her mouth, 18 bit down on his tongue with all her strength, but Trunks barely reacted and continued abusing her mouth.

Trunks broke off the kiss and pulled back to backhand 18 across the face, causing the android to fall to the floor. "Don't even think about trying anything like that again bitch" 18 glared up at him in with pure hatred, blood dripping down from her nose to join the dried blood from her mouth. "Face it android, you're helpless" 18's eyes narrowed into slits, but a small smile crept into her face. "Don't be so sure monkey" 18 brought her hand to her chest "if you're not going to kill me I can always do it myself" she pushed down over her heart, and Trunks could hear a microscopic click that couldn't mean any good.

He pulled 18 up roughly by her neck, glaring at her as she gave him a satisfied smile, a smile that brought him memories of all those years of terror in his timeline. "What did you do?" he asked through gritted teeth, squeezing on her neck with his hand and constricting her breathing. "I'd tell you to run, but it's already too late" she squeezed out. Trunks could infer what she'd done; he cursed himself for never considering that a psycho like Gero would install self destruct mechanisms in an android. He didn't know how much time he had or if he could even survive it, but most importantly he couldn't let 18 die.

Thinking quickly, he brought his head down to her collarbone

"AAAAAAARGH!" He had bit her with such force that 18 managed to shriek out in pain through his grip. Trunks sunk his teeth through her skin and into the tissue, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Trunks lapped some of it up, enjoying the taste of 18's lifeblood.

Finished, he let her fall to the floor. 18 was wheezing in pain, her bleeding shoulder joining her face and nose as monuments to Trunks' handiwork. Hoping it had worked; he spoke "I command you to abort your self destruct sequence! I forbid you from ever using it!"

There was a tense few second where Trunks was waiting for her to explode any moment, hoping that he'd be able to live through it. It was her tears that let him know he'd succeeded. "What did you do to me?" she said in a whimper.

Instead of answering Trunks backhanded her once more, sending her skipping across the ground.

When 18 raised herself up to her knees, she saw Trunks walking slowly towards her, divesting himself of his clothing. Her heart thumped in panic as Trunks removed his underwear. His cock was half hard, swinging side to side as he strutted towards her. 18 tried to escape, but the moment she turned around Trunks phased in front of her.

18 jumped. Her eyes couldn't help but look down at where Trunks' cock was bobbing proudly between them. Before she could make another move, Trunks' tail zoomed down to her lower half, going under her skirt and stopping at her panties.

"You-you wouldn't!" she said as his tail rubbed up and down her labia through her panties, making 18 squirm. Trunks smirked "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this….eventually"

Trunks' tail ripped through 18's panties and into her pussy in an instant. "AAAAGHHHH!" 18 shrieked out in agony. Trunks shoved his tail in her as far as it could go, the friction in her dry walls caused the android an immense amount of pain. Trunks had to hold her up, or else she would have collapsed to the floor. "Looks like I'll need to get you wet" Trunks commented. He began moving his tail in and out of her at breakneck speeds.

"Noooooooo AGHHHHH!" 18 was screaming, tears were coming down her eyes. "FUCK YOUUUUUU!"

Trunks actually got harder when she yelled. His cock was painfully erect. He went to one of her breasts and twisted her nipple, adding to 18's pain.

Soon Trunks felt his tail getting moist, and 18's screams of pain were interceded with involuntary moans.

"Ahh- no- you- bastard- oooooh!" 18 closed her eyes in shame; she couldn't believe she had fallen this low. She heard Trunks' laughter, and she wanted to die. The worst thing of all was these foreign feeling in her, she didn't want to kill him, as much as she knew she rightfully should. She didn't feel any hate for him, and she knew that wasn't natural, he had done something terrible to her.

"I think you're ready now android' Trunks removed his tail from her vagina. The furry appendage was slick and damp, some of it arousal, some of it blood. Trunks grabbed 18's legs and folded her in half, her legs rested on his shoulders. He had his hands around her to support her weight, her flexibility allowing him to push her chest up against his.

18 opened her eyes and looked at Trunks pleadingly "Please…don't" Trunks could tell she was fighting a losing battle at the bond that was forcing her to love him. Trunks rubbed the head of his cock, which was oozing precum, up and down her entrance, reveling in the heavenly velvety texture of her entrance. It figured that the machine that had made his life a living hell had quite possibly the most fantastic pussy he'd ever felt, and he hadn't even penetrated her.

Trunks looked into 18's baby blue eyes; slowly he could tell the gleam in them was changing, her will being crushed by the bond. "18, I need you to ask for it" Trunks commanded. 18's eyes watered "No…I…" her head was pounding. Trunks hoped her internal struggle was resolved swiftly; he really wanted to plunge into her sweet pussy.

18's nails dug into Trunks' back. Her quivering intensified until her whole body was shaking. This wasn't good for Trunks as it caused her pussy to vibrate against the tip of his cock in a way that almost made him cum right there.

"FUCK ME YOU SAIYAN BEAST!" 18 screamed out. Trunks barely heard her scream it out before he plunged into her pussy, burying himself inside her walls in one powerful stroke.

"OHHHHH!" 18 screeched out her moan. All of her strength seemed to be going into her nails, which she dug even deeper into Trunks' back. Trunks hissed out in pleasure and pain as he began to stroke in and out of her, holding his face up against 18's nose to nose. Their breaths began to mingle as they began to rut in rhythm, 18's sweaty beaten body feeling perfect against his.

Trunks opened his eyes and stared into 18's face. He had meant to fuck her at a rapid, painful pace but this was just too perfect. As if feeling his gaze 18 opened her light blue eyes and stared right back, love and hatred being reflected in her eyes. Trunks couldn't deny it, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. His mother and grandmother were perfect, but 18 was _perfect_.

Trunks captured her lips in a kiss. 18 hesitated for a moment; her hatred for the saiyan lingered until it was overpowered by the new feelings of love and devotion. After a last gasps struggle, her will gave and she opened her mouth, allowing Trunks' tongue to mingle with hers.

The demi-saiyan moaned in pleasure and satisfaction at having the android fully subjugated. "Truuuunks!" 18 came around him, her walls spasming around his cock in the greatest sensation Trunks had ever felt. It wasn't long before he was shooting load after load of hot cum into her.

They rode out their peaks simultaneously, such a powerful feeling that Trunks collapsed to the floor with 18 ending up on top of him.

"Ooh, kami that was incredible" Trunks wheezed out. 18 looked up at him "You're a bastard for what you did to me Trunks" she glared at him, but there was no malice in those eyes "You're lucky you have such a great cock" Trunks grinned.

They lay there for a while, letting the breeze blow through them. Trunks stroked 18's hair as he thought about what the future would hold. The Androids were neutralized, there were no more threats on the horizon. Life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

He was only slightly mistaken.

It turned out the thing Gero had been working on in his basement was a super android named Cell; created from the DNA of all the z-fighters and their enemies, he was the doctors ultimate creation, and he'd arrived from an alternate timeline to kill them all.

Unfortunately for Cell, he needed to absorb 18 and 17 to 'evolve' into his perfect form. 17 was already dead, and Trunks blasted him away before he'd even thought of approaching his 18.

He did end up revealing himself to the others, but at that point he didn't care to hide anything. Goku didn't care, the only thing he wanted was for Trunks to spar with him so he could also ascend to what he called Super Saiyan 2. The only one who would have known about the true depth of his sexual powers was Vegeta, and he had never returned. If Trunks knew his father, he was probably building up an intergalactic empire to feed his ego. Gohan thought it was kind of cool, though he did find it icky that Trunks was with his mother and grandmother. Piccolo could care less.

The opinions of the others ranged from disgust, outrage (Yamcha), and creepy enthusiasm (Roshi) but he could care less about what they thought. The only warriors they interacted with anymore were Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, everyone else was insignificant.

At this very moment, Trunks had finished his final bit of business. He stepped out of the time machine and pressed some buttons, returning it to its capsule form in a puff of smoke "Well, you're going into storage my friend" he said to the capsule before putting it inside his case. He'd lock it inside one of Bulma's lockers later.

He'd finally done it, he'd gone back to his original timeline (he no longer thought of it as home) and tied up all loose ends. He'd arrived just in time to kill both the androids and Cell in one fell swoop, moments before the green menace had been about to absorb them.

It had been a bit difficult to tell his mother he wouldn't be staying, this was the woman who had raised him since birth after all, but once he said it was for love, she was nothing but happy for him. Of course, he didn't tell her the details that would have turned her smile into a look of disgust. He preferred to leave her thinking her son had fallen in love with some nice young girl.

He'd left her dozens of capsule cases, filled with everything from machinery, equipment, robots, raw materials and blueprints, a gift from her past self to help her rebuild their world. He gave her a tearful hug and a kiss on the cheek, and that was it. His previous life was officially and irrevocably over.

He checked the mailbox, only a few bills and a postcard from his grandfather, who was now living with his new wife in the northern branch of Capsule Corp. He hummed a tune as he walked through the patio into the kitchen. He dropped the letters on the table and opened up the fridge and drank straight from a gallon of ice cold water, it had been humid as hell back in the future and his mother didn't have electricity.

Wiping his lip, he put the water back in the fridge and headed for the living room. He wanted nothing more than to stretch out on the couch and take a nap while watching something inane on tv…

…on second thought, this looked a whole lot more fun.

18 was watching tv, a bored expression on her face as she channel surfed. One couldn't tell by her facial expression that she was being eaten out by Mrs. Briefs.

Trunks' cock twitched in his pants watching his naked grandmother diving into 18's pussy. The android had her legs wrapped around Bunny's head and was offering no reaction to her enthusiastic efforts.

Trunks finally caught her eye and she offered him no more than a raised eyebrow for a greeting. Bunny lifted her head up from her folds, her face slick with 18's secretions "Am I doing it better now dear?" she asked the android in her usual cheery voice.

"Marginally" 18 told her coldly. Bunny's face fell slightly "I didn't tell you to stop" 18 snapped. Bunny obeyed and returned to her folds, she rubbed her nose up and down inside 18's pussy before pushing her tongue deep into her core. Any other woman would be twisting and moaning, but 18 returned to watching tv as if nothing was happening, though Trunks knew she'd likely reached orgasm half a dozen times already today.

18 was technically subservient to his mother and grandmother. Bulma used that to her advantage, making the ultra-powerful android her bitch as much as possible, but Bunny was simply too nice. Bunny couldn't command anyone to do anything, all she ever wanted to do was make people happy. So 18 had taken to using Bunny the way Bulma used her, as her little toy that followed her every whim. Bunny was always more than happy to help; you want to smack me in the ass until I start getting welts? Sure dearie. You want me to suck Trunks' cum out of your asshole? Stick your arm up to your elbow in my ass? Ok, if that's what you want.

Trunks' tail began unbuckling his belt, he'd gotten much more adept at using it over time. It pulled his zipper down and his pants dropped to the floor, letting his dick loose. He walked up behind his grandmother and knelt down, he was going to fuck her, but the sight of her puffy pussy lips leaking juices made him hungry. He gripped her thighs and got close enough to smell her wonderful scent.

Bunny froze a bit when she felt someone behind her, but relaxed, knowing it was either Bulma or Trunks, otherwise 18 would have killed the poor person for trying to touch her. She moaned into 18's pussy when she felt a tongue begin to probe her opening, she recognized it as her grandson's.

Trunks circled his tongue inside his grandmother's pussy, he took her clit inside his mouth and inserted a finger into her, which caused her to moan again. Feeling that she was wet enough for him, he stood up and lifted her by her legs so that their cores were level. Trunks used his tail to line up with her and pushed into her pussy with no hesitation.

"Mmmphh!" Bunny moaned. 18 pushed her head further into her, feeling her orgasm was near. Trunks pumped in and out of his grandmother, the motion helping to push her head against 18's mound and add to her pleasure.

"Ohh Grandma, I missed this pussy so much!" he gave her ass a slap that left a red handprint as he began to hasten his stroke.

"You were only… uh! Gone for a few hours you buf-ff-ffoon" 18 panted out, no longer able to hide the effects Bunny's ministrations were having.

"Your point being?" Trunks grunted out. Bunny wrapped her legs around his midsection, pushing his entire length into her. He shuddered at the feeling of being completely sheathed. He started grinding his hips against Bunny, who grinded back against him.

18 threw her head back and arched her back, she ended up lifting herself off the couch as she felt her peak was imminent. "AGHH!" she couldn't hold the throaty growl from escaping her as she had a massive orgasm, coating Bunny's face with even more of her juices. She rode her orgasm for a few seconds more before she sank back onto the couch.

"Get off me" 18 said to Bunny, who was still lapping absently at her pussy while grinding herself against Trunks' pelvis. Bunny looked up at her in disorientation, she was lost in pleasure and didn't understand what 18 had said. 18 pushed her head off to the side and scooted over to the end of the couch so that they weren't blocking her view.

Tired of their slow pace, Trunks began pumping his hips against Bunny's pussy. His grandmother began panting in earnest as his cock was bumping into her cervix, making her see stars. Trunks sped up and her face started getting mushed against the couch. Trunks was gripping her hips hard; thanks to the bond, Bunny still had the strength to keep her legs wrapped tightly around him, not letting him pull out of her too much. Trunks leaned forward and grabbed Bunny's swinging tits in each hand before pulling back and lifting her up with him.

"Oh honey! Cum inside me!" Bunny put her hands over his and began moving them in a circular motion to massage her tits. She was suspended on air nothing but Trunks' hands holding her up. Their rutting became more and more frantic, Trunks felt his meat ready to pulse inside of her. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Bunny moaned out as she came, her pussy spasmed beautifully around Trunks cock. Trunks pulled on Bunny's nipples while she rode her orgasm, eliciting an extra shriek of pleasure from her.

"Here it comes!" He gave one final push into her and his cock twitched, he shot half a dozen thick ropes of cum directly into her womb.

They stayed frozen like that for a few seconds, 18 thought they looked like the letter 'Y' if you looked at them from the side. Finally Trunks dropped his grandmother gingerly on the couch and took seat in between her and 18.

He glanced at the tv and saw it was a program about valuable jewelry. If he knew 18 she'd go out later that day and steal anything she saw that caught her fancy. Not that he was bothered by it, everyone had a weird hobby.

Bunny shifted so she could lay her head on his lap, she took his flaccid organ in her mouth and suckled it like a pacifier. Trunks stroked her hair, he wrapped his tail around 18 and pulled her to him. 18 ignored him.

"Where's my mother?" he asked.

18 shrugged "She's down in her lab" of course she would be. Bulma tended to lock herself up in the lab for extended periods of time if she had something she wanted to work on.

"Well then I guess this next load will have to be for you" he said. 18 groaned at the terrible line, but she didn't exactly object. Trunks' penis was half hard from Bunny's suckling. She was currently bobbing her head on his meat, raising him up to full mast.

Once he was fully hard, Bunny gave his tip one final kiss before getting off. Trunks' tail lifted 18 up and lowered her onto his erection until he was completely inside of her, with her sitting on his lap. They began to fuck slowly, both content to just lay back and watch tv while 18 rocked her hips slowly.

"Honey, can grandma have some help?" Bunny asked. She was bent over on the couch with her ass facing Trunks. "Sure thing grandma" Trunks unwrapped his tail from around 18 and moved it over to Bunny. It trailed up her thigh and rubbed up against her pussy. He stuck his tail inside her and moved it around, slicking it with her juices. Satisfied that it was sufficiently lubricated, he pulled it out of her pussy and moved up to her rosebud.

Knowing what was coming, Bunny replaced Trunks' tail with her fingers and began masturbating. Trunks held his tail outside of her entrance for a second before he sank it into her asshole as far as it could go.

"Ghaaaa! Oh thank you honey!" Bunny began diddling herself harder as Trunks' tail pumped in and out of her ass.

Satisfied that she was taken care of, Trunks returned his attention to the woman on his lap. 18 laid back against him and Trunks began kissing her neck while he fondled her right breast with his hand.

"Tell me 18" Trunks whispered to her ear "Which one of those diamonds are you going to steal?"

18 moaned against him "Why, you want to stop me?"

Trunks chuckled "Nah, just remember mother and grandma _love _jewelry" 18 bit her lip as his dick hit an especially sensitive spot. They were displaying a very expensive looking piece that caught her eye, a diamond and sapphire necklace that she just needed to have.

"18, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the front door open?" a livid Bulma entered through the kitchen. She'd been in her lab for five straight hours and was up for a hate-fuck with 18, so she came up with the first thing she knew would start an argument.

What she saw made her even hornier, 18 lazily riding her son while he tail-fucked her mother. "Trunks, you're back!"

Trunks grinned "Why don't you come and say hello mom?"

Bulma smiled. She opened up her white lab coat to reveal she was wearing nothing but a bra underneath. Trunks removed his tail from his grandmother, who had been comatose for a few minutes apparently, and wiggled it invitingly.

Bulma shook her head. If 18 hadn't had her eyes closed and her head thrown back against Trunks shoulder she would have realized what the heiress was about to do.

When 18 finally opened her eyes Bulma was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. Before she knew it, the blue haired woman pushed her off. Trunks had to react fast for his dick not to be bent in any painful way. He was about to reprimand his mother when she quickly put her arms on his shoulders and sat on his dick.

"Ohhh baby, I missed you so much" Bulma said, leaning her forehead against his. 18 was seething on the floor, knowing she couldn't do anything to the bitch. Deep down she enjoyed being dominated by Bulma (she suspected that was one thing the bond forced her into) but not being allowed release when she was so close was enough to make her want to destroy some cities.

She watched from the floor as Bulma rode Trunks with abandon. After all the work she'd done, it wasn't soon before Trunks blew his load deep inside his mother's womb.

Oh, she definitely needed to go out and steal some shit.

The alien ship de-cloaked. It was nestled in a valley between a pair of mountains, the dark of night making it practically invisible despite its enormous size. There were five figures standing outside of the ship, one stood taller than all the others.

"All right then men… and woman" Bojack added hastily to appease Zangya "Remember, you're on recon, so no visible debauchery, understood?" the four henchmen nodded in affirmation "Good, now go out there and find out were these dogs live"

He saw them blast off in different directions. Zangya headed west, Kogu headed north and Bido and Bujin… both went in the same fucking direction. Goddamnit, when he was done with this planet he'd have to kill those two and find some new hench-slaves. Those two couldn't spend three seconds apart and they had the gall to complain when the rest of the crew cracked gay jokes about them.

Deciding he might as well sit back and relax while he waited for them to return, he looked for a tree he could lean against (there was no way he was spending more time inside that ship after thousands of years trapped in a star). This could definitely be a haul that would restart his career as the foremost pirate in the universe. Saiyans were extremely rare, so a planet that was crawling with them was a goldmine. He'd enslave the more powerful pure-blooded ones and sell the half-bloods on the galactic market, were they were sure to ring up a good price from warmongers trying to breed the perfect soldiers or bored nobles wanting a pet monkey.

It was too bad he had to kill the first one, he simply annoyed him too much to want to keep alive, prince or no prince. He hoped the other saiyans were more cooperative, or else he'd have to kill them all.

…

Zangya flew low and made sure to keep her power down so as to not direct the attention of the saiyans. If she knew the three idiots she worked with, they'd be angry at having to hide their power, try to prove themselves by attacking one of the saiyans and it would all end with this planet being blown up and Bojack disciplining _all_ of them. Honestly, she should find a way to arrange their death's to make her life easier.

Well, her life would be much easier if Bojack was dead, but that was a pipe dream.

She was passing through a city now. It was the dead of night, so there were no random bystanders to scream in fear, which was unfortunate.

She was halfway through the town when she realized she didn't know how to do this exactly. Bojack had told them it was recon, so she couldn't just start blowing shit up and wait for somebody to show up, how was she supposed to find a saiyan? How exactly did that fuckwit expect her to actually follow through with her mission? God, she'd forgotten how terrible her boss's plans were, if he wasn't so powerful…

A glint of something caught the corner of her eye. Making a sudden stop, she saw a jewelry store, filled to the brim with all kinds of precious metals. She didn't know a backwards planet like this would have those kinds of riches. Deciding to make a small detour and get some stuff for herself, she touched down on the pavement and began walking over to the storefront.

She saw some rubies, sapphires, diamonds and all kinds of other goodies and her eyes shone bright. She put her open palm up against the glass of the display window and liquefied it with one small pulse of energy. She didn't want any shards to rip her outfit.

Meanwhile, 18 had just left the West City museum with half a dozen precious artifacts, along with her coveted necklace, which she was currently wearing. Stealing always helped clear her mind, it was a leisure activity with a very low level of difficulty, so she could get lost in thought while picking out stuff to swipe.

She didn't want to give that bitch Bulma anything, but she knew she'd have to get her something. But if that slut even tried to get her hands on the necklace… bond or no bond, there was going to be a crater. She walked in the direction of the town jewelry store, a place that was always good for a quick swipe here and there.

She knew something was wrong when she came upon the storefront and saw no window. Narrowing her eyes, 18 stepped through the opening into the store. The entire store was ruined, broken shelves littered the floor and not a single piece of worthwhile jewelry was left standing. 18 growled, _she_ was supposed to steal that jewelry!

There was a noise coming from the storeroom. 18 walked over with purpose and kicked in the door. The person inside leapt and to her surprise fired a ki blast. 18 was too slow to react, and she was blasted back by the explosion.

Cursing herself for her lack of vigilance, 18 jumped up to face the pile of rubble and flame that used to be a store. She could sense a growing power level now, rising as it strolled closer to her.

From the flame and rubble appeared what was clearly an alien, she had curly orange hair that reached down below her back and greenish-blue skin that shone against the bright light of the flame. She was the first woman 18 had ever met that was actually shorter than her. The alien was cradling many pieces of jewelry on her arms, which she carefully laid on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure the creatures in this planet couldn't survive a blast like that, so I will ask, are you a saiyan?"

18 raised an eyebrow "Who wants to know?"

Zangya narrowed her eyes. This was supposed to be recon, but now she'd have to improvise. She'd fight this bitch, if she died quickly then she clearly wasn't a saiyan, if she survived the beating, Zangya would take her to Bojack.

18 could tell what decision making process was going on behind the aliens eyes, it was the same one she'd been programmed to do. She needed to strike first.

18 blasted off her spot and her fist connected with Zangya's jaw, who moved enough to not receive the full force of the blow. She was still thrown back from the force of the strike and had to steady herself in midair.

Zangya wiped blood from her lip. "I'll so enjoy fucking your pretty little face up" she spat. She sent a powerful ki blast at 18 who flew upwards to take the battle to the sky, throwing down powerful ki blasts of her own. Zangya weaved between the blasts and rocketed at 18 fists first. 18 stopped and elected to dodge her punch. The alien woman tried to knee 18 in the stomach, but the android used her arm to absorb the blow.

18 gritted her teeth at the impact "That's all you got you pint sized bitch?" she'd always wanted to insult somebody's height, but she'd never met another fighter shorter than her. There was that one bald guy, but he didn't count as a fighter.

Zangya growled at her words and the two began exchanging blows, waging a war of fists, back dropped by the dark night sky. They were fairly evenly match, neither giving more than they received.

18's right eye was burning up from a small ki blast the alien had caught her with. She was still able to see the kick coming though, but chose to take it instead of dodging. She took the full brunt of the kick, which left her head ringing, and used the momentum to give the alien a spinning kick to the back of the head. Zangya felt blunt impact on her cranium and cringed forward, 18 put her hands together and fired off a powerful ki blast that struck the beauty in the face.

"Aghhh!" Zangya was sent flying upwards from the blast. 18 followed her up, mindful to fly behind her so that she wouldn't get caught by a kick. 18 grabbed onto the aliens long hair and began spinning in a circle rapidly. When she'd sped up enough she let go of her hair. Zangya had been waiting for this and collected herself enough to hit a surprised 18 with a point blank range ki blast before she was sent flying. 18 tumbled out of the sky unconscious. She crashed down onto the sidewalk.

18 groaned as she came back around. She picked herself up and began inspecting her body. She had bruises on her elbows and there was a stinging pain in her back. Glancing at her reflection on a nearby shop window she could see her face was all scuffed up.

The alien landed about ten feet in front of her, looking about as beat up as she did, with little bits of rubble tangled in her hair. "I have to admit, we're pretty evenly matched" the alien smirked "I guess it's a matter of which one of us tires out first" the alien gave her a pointed look.

18 chuckled, if only she knew. 18 had infinite energy, she could keep on fighting her until the heat death of the universe. Clearly this little bitch was already tiring if she was trying to psyche her out. "What's your name?" she asked abruptly.

Zangya was caught off guard by that question "What's it to you?"

18 fell into her stance "Just want to know what I'll need to write on your gravestone"

"No, please have mercy!" Kogu begged Gohan. He couldn't believe how quickly everything had been screwed up. One second they'd discovered some saiyans, the next they were in a big battle with half a dozen earthlings.

Kogu had been confident they'd win, Zangya wasn't around, but they didn't need a weakling like her when they had the all-powerful Bojack. And his master proved to be head and shoulders above the earthlings, for a while. Then the purple one transformed, and before he knew it his master was dead.

Gohan looked at the bastard before him with contempt. After all they'd gone through with Freeza's men, he knew never to trust a henchman's word. His guy was the last one standing, his father and Mr. Piccolo had taken care of theirs. With no remorse, Gohan stretched his palm out forward and powered up a ki blast. Piccolo had told him that killing with ki blasts was easier, it was more detached, and you didn't have to go through the visceral process of ending a life with your bare hands. And so Gohan put enough power behind his blast to kill the man instantly. He fired amidst Kogu's pleas, letting the energy blast go before he had any time to change his mind.

He stood over the corpse for a silent moment. "Well, that's the last of them!" Goku slung an arm around him cheerfully, Gohan knew his father was trying to soften the moment for him.

"One of them is still here, and since I can't sense another power level I'm assuming it's your android" Piccolo told Trunks. Trunks nodded, whoever it was, 18 was chipping away at them; he could feel their power level lowering by the second.

"Should we go help?" Goku question.

Trunks shook his head. "You guys go back home, I'll head over and take care of it. Though she seems to be handling it well by herself"

"Well, if you're sure" both Goku and Piccolo knew why Trunks didn't want them to follow. Goku offered him an obvious wink that made the namek roll his eyes. "See you soon then Trunks" Goku clasped him on the shoulder. Trunks smiled and waved at Gohan and Piccolo before he blasted off towards the now rapidly fading power level.

"How do you like that bitch?" 18 stalked her prey like the killer she was programmed to be.

Zangya was trying to keep her panting breaths down. The two fighters had demolished half the stores in this strip, the people of West City would be without new clothes and electronics for a while. Zangya was hiding behind the remains of a building. She and the blonde whore had been evenly matched, Zangya was sure she could swing the tide with all the 'crafty' pirate tricks she'd picked up. But somehow, the earthling simply didn't tire. She had dings, burns and bumps, her right eye had swelled enough that she couldn't see very well out of it, but she still fought as if she wasn't even fazed. Things were only getting worse and worse for Zangya, and she knew there was only one option: run like hell.

She thought about escaping in Bojack's direction, but she knew that the moment found out what had happened he'd kill her. She needed to escape this fucking planet without him noticing, he'd most likely track her down and kill her anyways, but a probability of death was much better than a certainty.

"Come out of hiding and I promise to kill you quickly" 18 lied, the alien was much too intriguing to be killed instantly.

Zangya scooped up some dirt in her right hand. She stood up "I'm right here you ugly-"

She didn't get to finish her words before 18 lifted her up by her neck. 18 remembered when Trunks had her in a similar position, it truly was a very thrilling feeling. She looked the alien up and down and noticed that she was wearing one of the necklaces she'd stolen "I have to admit, you have great taste in fashion"

Zangya managed to roll her eyes "Judging by your outfit, you clearly don't"

18 glared at her and Zangya struck. She threw dirt on 18's good eye. The android was caught off guard, and released her grip. Zangya immediately flew off, trying to put as much distance between herself and the blonde.

18 was clutching her face in pain, she couldn't believe she'd been caught out by such third grade tactics. "You can't escape you cunt!" she yelled out "I can senses exactly where you are!" 18 rubbed her eyes as clear as she could and flew to where she sensed her to be, though the stinging pain in her eyes left her stumbling slowly.

Zangya had looked back after hearing the blonde's statement and she was remiss to see that the woman wasn't lying, she could clearly follow her without seeing her. To make matters worse, Zangya realized that she'd flown in the direction of the ship. She made a sharp right turn, flying as fast as she could.

She was putting every piece of energy she had left on flying when she ran into a brick wall.

"What the fuck?!"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

In front of her was a very handsome young man. He had light lavender hair and light blue eyes. He also had a very strong grip on her arm.

"Let go!" she tried pulling away from him, but his grip was too strong.

Trunks wagged his finger "I'm afraid I can't just let a lady as beautiful as you pass me by"

She gave one more tug, which proved useless. "Listen you clown, my boss is here on this planet to kill you. He'll be arriving here any moment now"

Trunks smirked "Boss? Do you mean Bojack?"

"You've faced him?" she asked incredulously.

"I've killed him"

Zangya was stunned for a second, before reality set in, this boy couldn't have killed Bojack. "You're lying!"

Trunks stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the souvenir he'd taken from the pirate's corpse, his bandana. "Is this enough proof for you?"

Zangya simply couldn't believe it, but there it was clear as day, Bojack's bandana. This man had killed Bojack, and he didn't have a scratch on him.

Trunks saw 18 approaching. When she got close enough, he saw how banged up she was. "Wow 18, she got you pretty good"

18 grumbled "She was lucky"

Zangya scoffed. She twisted around in Trunks' grip to face 18 "Yeah right, I gave it to you good blondie"

18 flew up right in her face, an angry look in her face. "I wasn't the one trying to escape you little bitch"

"Whatever, '18' " Zangya spoke the name as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, which it was.

Trunks looked very intrigued. "Now girls, let's play nice. My name is Trunks by the way, what's yours?"

Zangya turned back to him, what was he getting at? "Why the fuck do you people want to know my name? Just kill me and get it over with" she looked at him defiantly.

Trunks looked bemused "You know, if you two didn't look so different I'd think you were sisters"

18 crossed her arms "How very flattering" she said sarcastically.

Trunks focused his attention on the woman he still had a grip on "Now come on, it's a simple request, what's in a name?" he added a pout for effect. Zangya didn't want to admit it but it looked very cute. Deciding that she had no other options, she sighed "Zangya"

"Zangya, that's a beautiful name" he let go of her arm and she reflexively rubbed it, ignoring his comment. "What are you interested in? If you killed Bojack then the ship is yours, and everything we had is in there" She'd been in enough of these situations, on the other side of the coin of course, to know that victors in a conflict only acted nice when they wanted something in return and couldn't torture it out of someone. She didn't know what this guy wanted from her, even if he'd killed Bojack her boss must have survived long enough to give him the spiel about being trapped inside a star for thousands of years, he must know she had nothing. Unless…

"Very direct, you two are becoming more similar by the minute" Trunks glanced over at 18 who rolled her eyes once again.

"Well, you seem to be out of a job now that your boss and coworkers are dead. So why not join my little group"

"And what are you exactly, heroes?"

"Something like that"

Zangya shook her head "Not interested, saving weaklings in a backwater planet doesn't sound like a good time"

"But I haven't mentioned the perks" Trunks said. He pushed his body up against hers. Zangya tried to back up but bumped into 18. Trunks kept pushing up against her until she was completely sandwiched between the two. She felt 18's hard nipples pressed up on her back, but that was nothing compared with Trunks' monster erection that was currently nestled against her crotch. Heat rose up her body, she hadn't had any in over ten thousand years, and he was a _very_ handsome man.

Zangya made her decision, she'd fuck him silly and then sneak into her ship while he was recovering. She looked up at Trunks with a steamy gaze. She licked her lips sultrily "I'm listening"

Trunks smiled "I prefer showing to telling" he pulled away from her and she was spun around to face 18.

Now that the two were so close up, they could see how much damage they'd done to the other. Zangya saw 18's eyes, one of them bloodshot and the other still inflamed. 18 inspected every inch of the aqua toned woman and smiled at every nick she saw. "I'm going to enjoy this" she said before forcing her mouth against Zangya's.

Zangya's eyes widened in shock, 18 took that moment to shove her tongue down her throat. _Oh no you don't_. Zangya pushed back with her own tongue and grabbed 18's face roughly, 18 did the same and both girls began their second battle of the night.

Trunks floated around to watch with his arms crossed. It was truly fascinating, two powerful, sadistic women who clearly hated being submissive, trying to dominate the other. Their kiss looked more like a violent conflict than a sensual exchange, he wondered if they were even deriving any pleasure from this; well, sexual pleasure anyways.

18 and Zangya were evenly matched in their tongue battle. Remembering what had happened in their last fight, Zangya knew she'd need to do something to gain the advantage. In a flash, she shoved her hand down 18's sweatpants. She fiddled around inside until she got a good grasp of her panties and slid them aside and plunged two fingers inside of her.

She smiled triumphantly against the kiss when she felt 18 whimper involuntarily. Not wanting to give the blonde time to recover, she worked her fingers in and out of 18's cunt as deep and as quickly as she could.

18's mind was swimming, she was trying to regain control but Zangya's ministrations were causing her knees to buckle. The ultimate embarrassment occurred when she actually lost control of her legs and stopped floating. Zangya pushed up under her and supported her weight, 18 could feel the smug satisfaction in her tongue.

Zangya knew she had her against the ropes, so she sped her fingers up and actually directed some ki into them, adding to the heat and friction inside 18's pussy. 18 couldn't take it anymore, she should have regrouped, focused her mind and used her killer instinct to overpower the redhead, but a growing part of her just wanted to enjoy this. Her hand was getting tangled in Zangya's luscious curly hair, the feel of the gorgeous alien's tongue against hers was just too exquisite, and – _ohhhhh –_ she'd inserted a third finger into her.

Trunks watched their struggle with intrigue. He wasn't surprise to see headstrong, bitchy 18 who loved to abuse his grandmother and hated being used by his mother give up so easily. As her master, he understood her inner workings better than she did. 18 was extremely independent and loved being in charge, except there was a large part of her that she didn't want to accept, the part that absolutely craved being kicked around by Bulma and him.

Zangya broke off the kiss with a triumphant grin. "Well, well, that was much easier than I thought"

18 opened her eyes and stared back at her. No matter how hard she tried to give her a cold look, the glint of lust and meekness in them was clear for all to see.

"Your're all bark and no bite" she dipped her head down and nibbled on 18's neck. That was too much for the android, she arched her back as she came all over Zangya's fingers.

Their struggle over, Trunks floated closer to them "Why don't we take this to solid ground?" he said.

"Do you have enough strength to fly on your own sweetie?" Zangya asked 18 in a nastily saccharine tone. 18 grit her teeth, she wasn't going to lose _all _her dignity "Get off me you bitch" she pushed off Zangya and flew down hastily, so hastily in fact that she forgot to adjust her sweatpants, which flew off into the night sky, closely followed by her panties.

18's face grew red when she realized what had happened and she sped up even more to avoid the other two.

Overhead, Trunks and Zangya were still standing in the same spot. "It seems that you've gotten into her head"

"That's wasn't the only thing I got into" she brought her hand up and licked it clean of the android's juices.

The two flew down to a clearing. 18 was leaning against a rock with her arms crossed, not bothering to cover up her lower half.

"Not the most romantic of spots, but it'll do" Trunks quipped. Zangya had landed with her back to him, so he stepped up, moved her hair to the side and began suckling on her neck.

"Ohhhhh… you don't waste time do you?" She moaned. She put her hands over his and leaned into him.

Trunks broke it off and nuzzled his face into her hair, his nose rubbing deliciously against the nape of her neck. Trunks absolutely loved how her hair felt, they'd definitely have a lot of fun with it.

"Let's get this jacket off" he whispered into her ear, nibbling up the pointy tip afterwards.

"Uhhh!" Zangya's ears were extra sensitive, his ministrations caused chills to run up her spine. Slowly, Trunks removed her vest and lowered her top down below her breasts. They were perky b-cups, her pink nipples contrasted magically with her turquoise skin. "Beautiful" Trunks commented. He gripped both breasts and began rolling her nipples in between his fingers while he kneaded her breasts. Zangya moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder, she hadn't felt this pleasure in thousands of years.

18 had begun masturbating quietly while watching them, but now the android was diddling herself in earnest. She'd taken her top off and was licking one of her breasts.

Zangya pulled down the rest of her top, which turned out to be part of a sundress. Trunks helped her by clicking her belt off and then she let the dress pool down onto the floor, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Zangya spun around to face Trunks. The saiyan admired her delicate body. She was the definition of petite, a slim athletic build with small shapely legs leading up to her tight little pussy.

"It's time for you to return the favor" she said. She trailed her index finger down his jawline to his neck. She reached the top of his shirt and, with a mischievous grin, she raked her fingers down his body, slicing through his shirt, pants and boxers in one motion. Trunks grabbed Zangya's hand as his clothes fell off his body.

"You owe me a new wardrobe" Trunks admonished her jokingly.

They pressed their bodies together and Trunks dipped his head into a kiss. He ran his hands through her dense hair, loving its texture.

"I haven't had any in ten thousand years, why don't we skip the foreplay?" Zangya spoke breathily. "I'm all for it" Trunks responded. Zangya began stroking his cock, getting it slick with precum. A small part of her felt this was off, she hadn't exactly been this desperate for sex when they'd escaped, all of a sudden she was tripping over herself to get Trunks' cock inside of her.

While she continued to stroke him Trunks backed her down until they were up against the boulder, right next to 18, who had collapsed to the floor and was now content with just watching them.

Zangya guided Trunks penis to her entrance. She rubbed his tip around her labia and let out a low moan at what she hadn't felt in such a long time. They were both staring down in silence as she did this, teasing his cock around her entrance without letting it in. Finally, Trunks decided it was time and pushed forward. They hissed as his cock sank home into her. Zangya's twat was the tightest Trunks had felt yet, it was a struggle to get every single inch of himself in.

Zangya was biting her lip, her face flushed red "Get it all in!" she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed back against him, plunging the other half of his length inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in mixed pleasure and pain. She threw her head back with such force that she made a dent in the stone behind her, making her slightly woozy.

"Oh god!" she gasped out.

18 stood up and began stroking Trunks' tail, seeing Zangya struggle with Trunks' meat had boosted her confidence back.

"It looks like she's can't handle it Trunks, you might need to pull out before she passes out" she looked at Zangya with malice.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Zangya gritted out. She turned her eyes to Trunks "Fuck me hard!"

Trunks shook his head in amusement "You two bring out the best in each other" he refocused on Zangya and began pistoning in and out of her with no regard for her pain. Zangya fought to keep her mouth closed and not scream out as Trunks violated her. She tried to stare hard at 18, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her eyes.

"Oh kami, you're so tight!" Trunks was loving this, after a few strokes Zangya's pussy was slick enough that he could slip in and out fluidly. Soon Zangya stopped feeling pain and started seeing stars.

"Fuck me you big brute!" she picked herself up from the stone and wrapped her arms around Trunks' shoulder, bringing him into a sloppy kiss. Trunks held her head and buried his hands in her hair, he might just be falling in love with it. They established a perfect rhythm to their rutting, with Zangya pushing back against Trunks strokes. Trunks broke off the kiss and went down to suck on her nipples, alternating between her breasts. Zangya threw her head back and hit the stone once more, creating a large crack that ran through the whole rock before it finally collapsed on itself.

18 grumbled and let go of Trunks' tail. Deciding she needed to regain her dignity somehow, she hatched a plan.

Zangya and Trunks were sweating bullets now. Zangya was now leaning as far back as she could, ending up almost completely perpendicular to Trunks. She had her eyes closed and was concentrating all her willpower in moving her hips against his. Her long hair fell below her, the tips mingling with the demolished boulder.

"Oh god this feels like heaven" Zangya let her tongue loll out of her mouth as she let herself go completely. She didn't remember sex feeling _this_ good.

Suddenly she felt something push down on her that made her choke. A musty smell assaulted her nose and made her slightly disoriented.

"Eat me out you blue slut" 18 was floating over Zangya's head, shoving her core in her face. Zangya turned her head to the side to avoid it. Angry with the blonde for still trying to assert her dominance, Zangya got a perfect idea.

"I'll give you something better" Before 18 could react, she shoved her hand into her vagina, going all the way up to her elbow before she stopped.

"AGHHHHH!" 18 yelled at the top of her lungs from the painful shock, her eyes bugged out of her head. She tried desperately to fly off Zangya's hand, but Zangya countered her, flexing her arm and doing everything she could to keep the android where she was.

"TRUNKS, HELP ME!" 18 shrieked. She tried to twist her head around to look at Trunks but couldn't.

"I don't think so 18, you need to learn your lesson, in fact…" Trunks moved his tail around and 18 knew she was in trouble. Trunks stretched his tail out and saw that the tip was able to reach 18's ass. With a sadistic grin, he wound up his tail and when he bottomed out inside Zangya in the next stroke he whipped 18 in the ass as hard as he could.

"Nooooo!" 18 gurgled out. Trunks did this every stroke. Wanting to get in on it, Zangya stretched her palm out every time Trunks' tail struck 18's backside. The three of them created a symphony of motion, every stroke ending with a moan from Zangya and a screech from 18.

Finally, Trunks bottomed out in Zangya one last time, his tail smacked against 18's welt riddled ass and Zangya's tight walls did the impossible and constricted him even more. Zangya yelled out in orgasm and Trunks felt his cock vibrate. He shot his loads deep inside her. At the same time, 18 hit her breaking point and had an explosive orgasm.

18 felt her vision blur, the sexual abuse coupled with the fight she'd had not 30 minutes earlier made her black out. Zangya gingerly removed her hand from her stretched out pussy and 18 fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who can't handle it now?" Zangya asked with a raspy voice. She fell back and Trunks followed her, collapsing on top of her so as to not take his dick out of her yet. They fell on the pile of rubble. Zangya felt a small jolt of pain when sharp pieces of rubble impacted her back, but that was nothing compared to the sea of satisfaction that hit her.

Trunks was lying on top of her, he turned his head down and located his target; her neck bone was there for the taking.

"You know, I might stay here a bit longer than I thought" Zangya quipped. She knew she'd change her tune once the post-sex haze was gone, but it seemed like a good thing to say at the moment.

Trunks laughed "I know you will"

He dipped his head down and bit her in the shoulder.

**This might be the last chapter. There's still some other characters I'd like to use, but I feel like things might get too repetitive for it to be worth it. Writing this made me realize I really need to brush up on my reaction descriptions.**


End file.
